Givia, Burien and Julah.
by Dinnee
Summary: The girls had packed their bags with great care, for they intended to return only late in the evening. They had packed allot of usefull items. Little did they know they would have to use them all during their 'little' trip. Please R/R....
1. The departure.

Givia, Burien and Julah.  
  
By Alex Hanson.  
  
Disclamer: None of these charactures are mine unless they do not appear in Tokiens books.  
  
Autors note: My spellingchecker doesn't work yet, so please don't mind the spelling mistakes, English isn't my first language... Oh, and this is my firs attempt to write a LotR story.  
  
  
  
The three young girls mounted their horses. The horses, big, strong, black and white tinkers were eagerly waiting to leave. The girls were going on a trip today and their horses knew it. They couldn't wait to leave and have a nice long gallop in the forest.  
  
Kiara, the youngest of the three girls was in the lead. Her tinker, Givia, was keeping up a good pace, enthousiasticly they rode through the forest.  
  
"Kiara, take us down to the river, ok?" Michelle said, pointing down the road which lay ahead of them. Kiara nodded and urged her horse to swiftly gallop down the road. Michelle and Alex followed her lead.  
  
The forest was lovely and warm, here and there a beam of light broke through the leaves, shining at the undergrowth. Animals were not affright to show their faces, since it was such a beautifull nice day. A small rabit crossed their path. A deer looked at them and wondered why they were in such a hurry on such a beatifull day. A soft breaze was playing with the trees leaves.  
  
The girls had packed their bags with great care, for they intended to return only late in the evening. Besides lunch, they had packed raincloaks, halters for their horses, some ropes and many other usefull items. Little did they know they would have to use them all during their 'little' trip.  
  
"Alex, can you remember if we packed enough to drink?" Michelle asked. The girls had slowed down to a nice trot, to let their horses catch their breath.  
  
Alex frowned. "I can't remember packing any, but I did put it on the table."  
  
Kiara turned around swiftly and pointed at her bag. She never spoke a word. Some people said she was unable to speak, but the three sisters knew better. After the death of their mother Kiara was so upset that she had never said a word again.  
  
The silence of Kiara did have its advantages, for the girls had developed their own gesture language. They often used it and it came to great advantage in tricky situations.  
  
After an hour or two the forest opened to reveal a clear spot with a stream running through it. There the girls dismounted and replaced the bit and bridles by halters. This way the horses were able to eat the grass and have a drink without their bit being in the way.  
  
The girls bathed their feet in the cool water and ate their lunch.  
  
Alex, the middle sister, cleaned her horse's bit which was covered in green slime. "Julah has been eating leaves again, she will never learn." She shighed. The girls had reased the horses by them selves. Seven years ago they were given to them by their mother, who was still alive back then. She had died only three months later.  
  
Suddenly they heared a voice. It was singing a funny song, but the girls couldn't really make out the words. The voice drew nearer and they heard it was a soft male voice. The horses looked up and neighed softly as if they were replying to the singer. Kiara stood up and walked over to Givia. The hose rested his head on Kiara's shoulder as if to say, listen to that lovely song. Kiara smiled. She often did that when Givia was talking to her in her own way.  
  
A small person appeared from the forest, he was still singing and didn't seem to notice the girls at all, untill he came closer. He was no taller than four feet and carring a wooden bucket.  
  
"Good day!" he greeted the girls and walked over to the stream, making sure the horses wouldn't get to near to him.  
  
"Hello." Alex and Michelle said in unicion. The small person filled his bucked. Kiara giggled.  
  
Quickly she gestured to look at the man's feet. The man was bearfooted and his feet were extreamly hairy. Alex giggled, Michelle frowned.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but why are you not wearing shoes?" She asked and blushed. The man looked up with surprise.  
  
"Shoes?" He said. "Shoes are for mortal men and Elves. Hobbits don't need shoes." He lifted up one foot. "See, Hobbit feet are strong and don't need shoes."  
  
Michelle nodded. "Did you just say Mortal Men? And Elves?"  
  
The man, apparently a hobbit, nodded. "Goodbye!" He said and trotted of, back into the forest, leaving the girls dumbstruck.  
  
"Wat was that?" Alex laughed. "Did you see his ears? They were actually pointy."  
  
"I thought he was really nice." Michelle said and whisseled to Burien to come over to her.  
  
The girls removed the halters and replaced them by bit and bridles. Their lunch break was over and they were getting ready to move on again.  
  
'Shall we follow that funny man?' Kiara gestured. The two others agreed, so Kiara in the lead again, trotted of into the forest folowing the little man's trail.  
  
After a little while they came to a sandy path and didn't know which way to go. They checked the footprints in the sand, but there were several diffirent ones. They didn't know which one to pick.  
  
"Allright, we'll let the horses pick." Michelle said and let go of the reins. Immediately her horse turned left, so Kiara and Alex followed. They picked up their speed again and when they turned the corner they saw the little man again. Burien neighed loud and the man turned around. He waved.  
  
"Hello my great friend!" He said to Burien when the girls had come closer. They slowed down, to keep up with the little man. He looked up at them.  
  
"Do you need a ride?" Alex suggested. The man shook his head.  
  
"No, no, I would only spill my masters water." He said and walked bravely on.  
  
"So, you work for somebody?" Alex asked, eventhough she already knew the answer.  
  
"Yes, I work for Master Baggins. He is my best friend!" He explaned. "Therefor I do not mind walking half an hour several times a day to water his plants and boil the water for his baths." He seemed rather proud.  
  
"Oh, your master seems to be a wealty person, if he has a servent like you." Said Michelle.  
  
"Weathy, yes, and generous. Very generous indeed! Would you like to have a cup of tea? We're nearly there." He said and smiled at the girls.  
  
"Yes please, that would be very nice." Alex said and returned the smile.  
  
Kiara nodded, and gestured to the others: 'I would like to know more about this little man.'  
  
They had left the forest and ridden into what looked like some English country land. But Alex didn't spot any houses. She expected to see maybe a little house in a valley, but was surprised to find the house inside a hill. They dismounted their horses and took a close look at the round door of the house.  
  
"This is where my master and I live. My name is Sam, by the way." He said and puched the door open. 


	2. The meeting of a funny man.

Givia, Burien and Julah.  
  
By Alex Hanson.  
  
Disclamer: None of these charactures are mine unless they do not appear in Tokiens books.  
  
Autors note: My spellingchecker doesn't work yet, so please don't mind the spelling mistakes, English isn't my first language... This is the second chapter in this story, make sure you review, for I need feetback. Anyway I do not forse you to add a review (  
  
Chapter two, the meeting of a funny man.  
  
They followed Sam into the little house. The girls weren't very tall and found they could easily stand up in the house. Sam eagerly led them into the kitchen.  
  
"Master Baggins! Master Baggins! We have company. Shall I make some tea?" Sam said as he poured the water in a cettle a put it over the fire, not waiting for his master's reply. Master Baggins was a funny little man. Just as Sam was, but the girls saw he was slender and his eyes showed that he was smart and curious. His eyes showed wisdom and experience, but not age. He wasn't surpriced by their apperance. It was as if it was very common to have tea with a compleat stranger. He closed the book he had been reading and got up from the small wooden table.  
  
"Sit down!" He said as he placed the book back on the shelve. "And tell me where you come from." The girls sat down on the small wooden chairs, not really knowing how to start.  
  
"Well," Michelle started, "we live near here. Just a few miles through the woods. Today we went out on our horses and met your friend Sam."  
  
Sam had poured tea in their cups and joined the table. The conversation fell silent. Kiara sat rocking on her chair, unable to sit still. Master baggins smiled at her.  
  
"Tell me your names please." He asked, or rather demanded in a nice sort of way.  
  
"I'm Alex, that's Michelle and that's Kiara. She never talks." She added motioning to Kiara.  
  
Kiara bluched and looked at her teacup.  
  
"Well, she talked once, but since our mother died she hasn't spoken a word." Michelle explained. Master Baggins nodded in understanding.  
  
"My name is Frodo, Frodo Baggins. But please, just call me Frodo." He said with a smile. Kiara could tell there was nothing to be afright of. This man was a good person and happy. Very happy he seemed to her, as if he had just achieved something really great. She gestured this to the others.  
  
"Kiara wants to know why you are so happy, Frodo. What have you done to make yourself so happy?" Michelle asked. A stroke of blond hair fell before her eyes and she bruched it away. Frodo looked at her with an expression of curiosity, as if he was the one who had asked the question. Then he sat back and smiled.  
  
"That is a very long story. It contains a ring and the distruction of all evil. Looking back it almost seems a fairytale. Yes, a fairytale it is indeed. Atleast to mortal Men. It would be a good story to tell on a cold winter evening, but not on a beautiful summer day. No. But I do can tell you this, I went on a long journey and I have only just returned. I am happy to be home again." He told the girls. His eyes where shining.  
  
"Yes, me too." Added Sam with the same kind of delight. "You see, Master Baggins didn't go alone, I go with him everywere!" He proudly told the girls. Apparently he was very proud of his master and wanted to let the girls know what a faithfull servant he really was.  
  
A/N Hey the chapter hasn't finished yet, this is just all I can think of right now. Let me know what you think! Thanks! 


End file.
